


A Proper Apology

by AlmightyNewt



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: M/M, apology, pining vinnie, this is my first one be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyNewt/pseuds/AlmightyNewt
Summary: Cavendish feels guilty for leaving Dakota behind when he went rogue
Relationships: Cavendish/Dakota, dakavendish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	A Proper Apology

The small apartment was suffocating to Cavendish. He hardly had any space to think, as his method of thinking involved pacing back and forth across the floor. Dakota had gone out to get them dinner, so he took the time he was alone to let his mind wander. He had gotten himself into a rhythm, grumbling to himself as he thought and pacing in circles. 

They still had the same job that he hated so very much. Cleaning alien rubbish was so degrading. Cavendish tried to remind himself that he was lucky that he even had a job to go back to. Sure they had discovered another planet, but they had also blatantly stolen from the P.I.G. Armory. Well, the latter had been Cavendish’s idea, Dakota had tried to talk him out of it, but he hadn’t listened. Cavendish let out a deep sigh. He was always chastised Dakota for being reckless and never listening, however he had done the same by going rogue. He didn’t mention it, but he honestly missed his partner during the time he was away from him. 

He hugged his arms tightly as he felt the guilt of leaving Dakota behind. He could only imagine the stress and fear his dear friend went through as he desperately searched for him. He had even attempted to make a clone to find him, although it was an incredibly botched attempt. Cavendish found himself pacing faster as the regret welled deeper inside him. They had already been back for nearly two weeks, but he still felt terrible for the way he had treated Dakota once again. He had let yet another obsession come between them and he hated it. 

Cavendish had begun to fidget nervously, and was so deep in thought he didn’t hear Dakota’s keys jingle at the door. The younger man came in with a bag of food and immediately declared his arrival. 

“Yooo! Wassup chicken butt I got us some burritos”

The sudden noise caused Cavendish to flinch and yelp slightly. He looked at dakota and stopped pacing, yet continued tapping his foot. 

“Oh! Dakota. Apologies, I did not hear you come in”

His partner snickered   
“Clearly from that yelp.”

Cavendish’s mustache twitched as he shot Dakota a dirty look.

“Oh come on Cav. I didn’t mean to scare ya. Now get over here and get your burrito.”

Cavendish reluctantly obliged, going over to his partner and taking a burrito from the bag. He mumbled out a quiet ‘thank you’ as he unwrapped it and began to eat. Dakota smiled at this and began to eat his own. He always liked to make sure Cavendish ate, which was part of the reason they ate out so much. The other being neither of them really knew how to cook. He didn’t think that Cav did it on purpose, but sometimes he would get so busy he would forget to eat. Dakota actually had to go back a few times because the guy had starved to death while working. Now he was extra careful to make sure he was eating enough. He wondered if Cav made sure to eat when he had gone rogue… 

Pushing that aside for now, Dakota looked up at his friend, taking the courtesy of swallowing before he spoke.   
“Now are ya gonna tell me what’s got ya so worked up”

Cavendish stiffened slightly at this, swallowing his mouthful.   
“I Haven’t got the faintest of what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t lie to me, man. I know you. You only pace that hard when you’re really worked up. You were practically diggin yourself a hole” 

Cavendish fidgeted slightly and tapped his foot, trying to find the words. He cursed Dakota’s good intuition.   
“I… I suppose I am feeling. Regret for going rogue.”

Dakota was a little surprised at this, but then again he knew how his friend would worry and fret about things.   
“Aw Cav I already told you, it’s alright. I know how ya get sometimes and I understand why you’d get so frustrated.” 

“I know you say that but… I just want to say I really truly am sorry..”

Cavendish rubbed his arm nervously and Dakota gave him a soft smile. 

“I know ya are. And I know ya won’t do it again. So I forgive you. Really. Now stop beatin yourself up about it and eat your burrito.”

Cavendish chuckled slightly at this and went back to his burrito. He must admit, Dakota was good at reassuring him. While he scolded him for his aloof attitude and constant jokes, he didn’t actually dislike it. Perhaps at first, but that had been nearly 10 years. At least he thought so. It was hard to keep track of time when you travel through it. Nonetheless, he began to find the attributes he once thought annoying to be charming. He had grown so close to his partner over the years and he felt as if he were growing even closer ever since he had found out of Dakota’s sacrifices to save his life. However, it made him question why he would go through so much to save his life so many times. 

Dakota noticed Cavendish’s quietness and looked back up at him again. Cav’s mustache twitched as he thought and he absentmindedly began to tap a foot. Dakota smiled at this, just watching him think, having finished his burrito. He honestly loved his partner’s little quirks. The way he would pace and fidget when he was nervous, the way he would bury his face into his teddy bear, the way he would momentarily become so excited he would just grab Dakota and pull him close. It was hard to tell with him. Sometimes he hated to be touched and would complain about personal space, but then other times he would grab Dakota by the face! Dakota found himself chuckling quietly as he thought about his partner. 

Cavendish snapped back to reality as he finished his burrito. He noticed Dakota staring at him out of the corner of his eye and looked at him. 

“Do you need something?”

Dakota blinked and tried to come up with something on the spot   
“Oh! Uh yeah I was just gonna… offer to take your trash and throw it away!”

Luckily for Dakota, Cavendish bought it.   
“Oh. why thank you”

“Yeah yeah”

Dakota took the trash and walked over to the garbage can to throw it away. He really needed to stop doing that. Cavendish would notice that he was watching him, and then he’d have to come up with some excuse. He was good at excuses but you start to run out of them after a while. He knew at some point he would just have to buck up and tell him, but not right now. He was happy with the way things are, and knowing Cavendish he would make a big deal out of it. 

Cavendish once again interrupted his thoughts by sitting on their couch and switching on their little TV. He clapped his hands excitedly.  
“Oh dakota there’s a nature documentary on. It’s about those strange giraffe things!”

Dakota grinned and walked over to him, plopping down onto the couch next to him   
“Oh yeah? Let’s watch it. Now you’ll finally know what a giraffe is.” 

The lanky man huffed slightly at this   
“Well I’m sorry but they’re extinct in the future! How was I supposed to know!”

Dakota put a finger to his partner’s lips.   
“Shhhh this is good stuff. No talking” 

Cavendish crossed his arms at this, seeming annoyed, but he quickly became interested in the documentary instead. He occasionally asked Dakota a question about other animals mentioned in the show, and Dakota would happily answer. By the time another show had come on, Cavendish had fallen asleep against his friend. The younger man lightly sighed at this, and slowly stood up. He gently picked up his partner, which wasnt an especially hard task with how light the older man was. 

Making his way over to the bedroom, Dakota set his friend down on the bed, carefully tucking him in. He looked around and picked up the teddy bear on the floor, giving it to cavendish. The older man hugged the teddy bear tight in his sleep and curled into a little ball. Dakota couldn’t help but smile at this, taking off Cavendish’s glasses and hat, setting them on the nightstand. He sighed, rubbing his partner’s head gently. 

“Sweet dreams Cav…”


End file.
